Tea Time
by animegleek
Summary: what would happen if Enma Ai pays a visit to hime and asks a favor?


A Jigoku Shoujo x Princess Resurrection story

*I have written this story a month ago and I don't think it's quite nice but I tried my best

Tell me what you think about it

Tea time

Ai was strolling together with Ren, Kikuri, Wanyudo, and Honohuna in Sasanaki village. She has heard from a vampire girl named Reiri that the princess Lillian she was trying to find was in this place. "The vampire girl said the house is on top the hill" Ren said. "There" the mistress points out quietly. Wanyudo turned into his true form and inside was Enma Ai and flew towards the gloomy mansion.

Meanwhile at the princess' mansion…

"Hiro!" Sawawa (his sister) called.

"Nee-chan what is it?" he asks.

"Can you bring this tea to the princess? Thank you!" she said handing the tray to him

Hiro just sigh and went to the dining room where the princess was sitting. Risa was also there leaning on the wall. Flandre beside the princess.

"Here's your tea, princess" he said setting the tray down.

"Hiro"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Prepare more food, we'll have guests arriving"

"Ah, hai"

With that he hurried to the kitchen to tell his sister. Ai set foot in front of the said princess mansion.

"Fuga!" Flandre greeted.

Flandre leaded Ai and her companions to the dining room. The group was quiet except for Kikuri who was busy humming a tune on her own.

"Greetings!" Ai said.

The princess showed a crook smile "It is an honor to see you again…Hell Girl" she said. Ai nods her head and walked towards the princess. Hiro came back with eight strawberry shortcake and eight tea cups and a tea pot. "Hiro, call Risa she should be here too" the princess said. Hiro nod his head and called Risa. "Risa-san! Risa-san! The princess wants you down. She has guests, I think she wants you to meet them!?" he said banging her door. "Okay just wait" she answered.

Ai sipped her tea. "Kikuri, don't touch that" Ai said as she sensed Kikuri about to touch the porcelain vase. Kikuri pouted and sat beside the mistress. Enma Ai or the Hell Girl was drinking tea with the Princess of all kinds of Monsters. "Tell me how's Tokyo?" Princess asks. "They all……don't value life at all" Ai answered. "Well they let anger take over them and the replacement is also them….how pitiful" Princess nod her head. Risa appeared in front of the dining door.

"Hime? What's the matter? Who are they?" Risa ask bluntly.

"They're very special guests; beside me is Enma Ai, the Hell Girl. They are her companions, Ichimokuren the boy who has an eye behind him, Honohuna the skeleton woman, Wanyudo who's form is like a fire wheel, and Kikuri the mysterious child" Princess introduced. Ai's companions gasped.

"Hey you! How did you know our identities!?" Honohuna demanded.

Princess settled down her tea and smirked. "She's the princess of the monster world. It's normal for her to know your identities" another voice came. It was Reiri. "What are you doing here you blood sucker?!" Risa asks. Reiri laughed and stood beside the princess. "Princess you should keep that dog of yours tied up so it won't make such a ruckus!" Reiri said. Risa transformed her arms into a werewolf's, "Say that again!" she shouted. "Risa patience…we have guests at least give respect!" Princess said. Risa calmed down.

Reiri chuckled. "What made you go here Ai?" Princess finally asks.

Enma Ai settled down her tea and looked at the princess

"Don't you have work today?" Princess asks again.

"Someone…"

"…has logged in and asks my presence…"

"…that's why I came here"

The Princess smiled at Enma Ai

"Also, this night I need your assistance…Princess Lillian"

"This is creeping me out" Ren whispered to Honohuna."

"The mistress said it herself" she whispered back.

Enma Ai and Princess stood up

"Risa! Flandre! Hiro!" Princess shouted

"You're going with me!" she finished.

The three followed her. "That's very mean of you Princess! Aren't you going to invite me in this fun of yours? Don't I have an invitation?" Reiri ask with a tease on her tone. "Let's go" Ai said to her companions. They walked away. The princess gave a crook smile then a smirk "It's up to you if you want to come" she reassured and proceeded walking. Reiri gave a sly smile and followed behind. Hiro's sister was already asleep. "Fuga!" Flandre went. "Yes Flandre, please get it this is a mere entertainment" the princess smiled. Flandre ran away, "Oi, Flandre where are you going?" Risa asks annoyed. "Fuga!" Flandre replied. "Nani?" Risa said raising her voice. Reiri chuckled and walked away. Flandre came back with an axe. "Fuga!" she called to the princess. The princess spun around and gave a devilish smile "Very good, Flandre!" she praised and continued walking. Enma Ai offered them to ride with her. A few minutes later they were in Tokyo.

"So who is this you are going to slay, huh, hime?" Risa asks

"Ai says Haruno Erika has asked her to kill someone but its no ordinary human" she answered.

"So you mean its half something and half human!?" Hiro ask

The princess nod. "Yes that's why before Ai delivers it to hell; we need to get rid of the other side."

"It's time" Ai said with a dead tone.

She changed into her kimono and the _mission_ began. Haruno Erika has already pulled the red string of the voodoo doll. Princess up on her heels grabbed the axe. There it was the true form of the human, he was half merman. Hime quickly chopped his tail, he screamed in pain. The princess had her stoic expression on and leaped away. A few minutes later he collapsed trembling and Enma Ai delivered him to his death.

Reiri went ahead of them because it was already sunrise, time for her to sleep. "It was nice doing partnership with you…Enma Ai" the princess said. Ai nods her head and disappeared with her companions. "Where are we going now Hime?" Risa asks. "Oh that's right we don't have a car" Hiro exclaim.

"Fuga!"

Flandre went away and came back with a limousine

"Good job Flandre" the princess said.

"Fuga"

The princess along with Hiro and Risa got in the limousine and drove off. Flandre as the driver. Leaving the sunrise alone just like Enma Ai.

**FIN.**


End file.
